teletraanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stan Bush
thumbStan Bush es un músico y compositor de canciones estadounidense quien interpretó las canciones originales "The Touch" y "Dare" para Transformers: La Película y tambien aparecio en un video musical de la primera canción. Años después, Bush fue contactado para escribir e interpretar una canción original para la convención de fans de Transformers, BotCon, la cual fue titulada "Ground Zero". Él fue un invitado especial en la BotCon de 1997, en la cual él interpretó un concierto en vivo con Vince DiCola, quien también contribuyó en la música de Transformers: La Película para la audiencia. Un álbum de dos discos con canciones de Bush y DiCola estuvo disponible en esta convención. Diez años despues, fue invitado a la BotCon de 2007, en la cual él interpretó "Til All Are One", una canción que fue basada en "Ground Zero". Carrera Entre los trabajos mas notables de Bush se encuentran las canciones The Touch y Dare para la banda sonora de la película animada de Transformers estrenada en 1986, ese mismo año tambien lanzó la canción "Hearts vs. Heads" para la película de acción sobrenatural The Wraith. En 1987, Bush (junto a la banda Barrage), escribió y grabo la balada "Love Don't Lie". Otros de sus trabajos notables fueron las canciones "Fight to Survive" y "On My Own – Alone", para Bloodsport, también "Streets of Siam", "Fight for Love" y "Never Surrender" para la película Kickboxer. En 1993, Stan contribuyó a la adaptación americana de la serie animada japonesa Sailor Moon con la canción "She's Got the Power". En 1996, su álbum The Child Within fue lanzado en Japón con el titulo Higher than Angels, el cual incluye otras canciones y distintas versiones de las canciones que tiene The Child Within. Posteriormente Bush presentó versiones actualizadas de las canciones "The Touch" y "Ground Zero", la canción de la convención BotCon de 1997, con el nombre "Till All Are One" a los productores de la película de Transformers de 2007, pero no fueron incluidas en la versión final de la banda sonora. Sin embargo, el 3 de julio de 2007, Bush relanzo su álbum In This Life incluyendo las dos canciones. En 2009, Bush hizo una versión considerablemente diferente de "The Touch" para la secuela de ese mismo año La Venganza de los Caídos. La versión de 2007 de "The Touch" fue posteriormente relanzada como pista descargable gratis para el video juego Guitar Hero World Tour. En 2010, la canción "Till All Are One" fue incluida en el videojuego Transformers: War for Cybertron. El 15 de Septiembre de 2010, Bush lanzó su álbum de estudio Dream the Dream a través de LA Records. El álbum contiene once canciones nuevas escritas e interpretadas por Stan Bush y músicos del estudio, como así también la versión de 2009 de "The Touch", la cual fue originalmente grabada para ser incluida la película Transformers: La Venganza de los Caídos de ese año, pero finalmente no fue incluida. Su álbum de 2007 In This Life, recibio opiniones positivas de los seguidores como así también de parte de los críticos. En 2011 y 2014, el equipo de animación NGSMOOV transformó las canciones Your Time (del álbum Dream the Dream) y Thunder in Your Heart (del álbum The Ultimate), de Stan en videos musicales de Transformers animados por ordenador. En 2013, su canción "The Touch" fue incluida en el videojuego original Shadow Warrior. Para la secuela del juego, Shadow Warrior 2 de 2016, Stan contribuyó con una nueva canción llamada "Warrior." El 22 de Septiembre de 2017, Stan lanzó su decimotercer álbum de estudio titulado Change the World, el cual cuenta con seis canciones nuevas y cinco pistas de trabajos previos.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Bush#Career Referencias Categoría:Músicos